Is this Love or the Beer?
by CrimsonDucky
Summary: I have been asked for a few years now if I would ever write more on this story. But until tonight, these two characters haven't returned to my brain. For those who wanted more, I hope this next chapter delivers, and I hope that a third chapter pops into my head soon too. Renji thinks that he's in love with Orihime. General fluff. Rated T for alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:  
Drabble. Renji thinks that he's in love with Orihime._

_Author Note:  
Set just before Orihime gets kidnapped she and the gang are hanging out at Urahara's shop. With the incentive of alcohol Renji thinks that he's in love with Orihime._

This is a raw copy. Forgive me if there are any spelling errors or missing words. This popped in my head while at work and I just wrote it. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 'BLEACH' … unfortunately._

Renji sat around the small table at Urahara's shop drinking his fourth Asahi beer and quietly watching friends as they chatted, laughed, and joked with each other. Ichigo and Rukia arguing again over something-or-another, Uryu sewing Kon's arm back on after a dog attack, while Urahara sipped on some sake with Yoruichi sitting close beside him. Both having an almost mischievous look to their eyes. Not wanting to know what was going through their heads his eyes continued to wander around the room until they landed on Orihime, who sat in her corner of the room just as quietly as he was, watching there friends with a small smile on her face though her eyes seemed to be sad.

Before he had time to think more on the subject of her sadness she turned and looked right at him in that moment. There eyes locking onto one another and her smile slowly widening as her cheeks grew a reddish-pink color. As Renji looked at her he started to wonder if he was imagining it or if it was just the beer, but he suddenly felt his heartbeat start pounding away in chest. So loudly. With the most odd of sensations running through his veins that he almost felt dizzy.

Before he could even begin to contemplate what was happening to him Orihime stood up and walked outside, throwing Renji abruptly back to a sobering state of 'what the hell just happened' mode.

Looking around, it appeared to him that he was the only one to notice that Orihime had just got up and left. Curious as to why she would leave the party Renji stood up bringing the remaining three of his six-pack of beer with him outside.

When he opened the door the cool night air blew across his face in a smooth, refreshing way. Leaning against of one the support beams he took a long, deep breath. Filling his lungs and admiring the wonderfully smell of scented flowers that must be near by, for he could smell them but not see them. That's when he noticed her again. Standing in the open area just in front of the shop. Bathed in the full moon's light, starring up into the heavens. And once again he felt as if he were lost in some sort of dream as she turned towards the sound his appearance.

The moon's silver light encompassed her form making it seem as if she was some kind of goddess. Orihime's bright red-orange hair whipped around in the wind, a glow that seemed to be emanating from her and that wonderful smell that was caught on the air. He felt light-headed and once again thought that he must dreaming.

"Renji-kun…?" Orihime asked sounding concerned.

"Huh...?" Renji snapped out of his dream-like state to see Orihime standing if front of him, obvious concern on her face. "O-or-orihime… uh… Hey, um, why aren't you inside with everyone else?" he asked as he opened another beer.

Orihime smiled up at him, "Everyone was having such a good time, so carefree at the moment, and while I know I should be too, I can't help but worry for everyone…" she said, looking down at her feet and playing with a loose string on her shirt "...even you, Renji-kun."

Renji's eyebrows furrowed at the last part of her statement. "There's no point in being concerned about me Orihime. I'm going to making it through this no problem. I'll eve show Ichigo how a real fight is supposed to go down. Humph!" Renji finished saying with a large gulp of his beer and then burped. To his surprise Orihime giggled at him and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" Renji stated disgruntled by Orihime's laughing. Renji suddenly got the feeling of being watched and looking over his shoulder to the party to see if anyone noticed their absence. He thought he saw Urahara and Yoruichi behind the door grinning at them before Orihime caught his attention again.

"OH Renji-kun, I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Orihime whispered. Renji's eyes widened a little at her statement.

Setting down his beer he asked, "What are you talking about? You're going to be there with us!!" Grinning widely and puffing out his chest he continued, "You can even stand right next to me if you want!" he exclaimed almost too loudly. Still smiling he put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

It was then that he noticed her eyes fill with tears and that she was obviously fighting them back, willing herself not to show her emotions in front of him. "No, Renji-kun. I won't be joining you… or anyone else." She managed to say and fighting back her sadness.

He just looked down at her confused, "Why?" was all he could ask.

"Urahara-san told me I couldn't go…" Orihime trailed off, then looked up at him abrutly tears still on cheeks… "PLEASE don't tell anyone else!?!"

Renji pulled Orihime into a hug surprising her. Orihime's skin had become cold in the chill outdoors and having his body suddenly wrapped around her felt so nice she wanted to melt into him and surprised them both by returning the hug and cuddling into him further.

"Orihime" Renji spoke her name softly as his brain slowly registered that the wonderful smell from earlier was actually her scent that was floating through the air. He found himself burying his face further into her hair and neck. Somehow she felt like she belonged in his arms.

"Renji-kun" Orihime's brain told her that she should be embarrassed, she should move away. That she should be doing a lot of things other than holding onto Renji, but she felt so warm and so safe and she was truly concerned for him and the upcoming battle. What would happen if he was hurt and she wouldn't be there to help him. Against her will she began to cry slowly, silently, but this time she couldn't hide it from Renji.

Renji pulled out the embrace enough to look down at her. He put both hands on either side of her face and made her look up at him. He wiped away her tears gently with his thumbs.

"Oh Orihime don't cry. I can't stand to see you so sad. It's breaking my heart." He said to her his voice came out husky and rough. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts he wondered where these emotions were coming from but he couldn't deny that for some reason seeing her upset really did cause his heart to contract in a pain he was unfamiliar with.

A few more tears fell from her eyes before she was able to complete stop them, "Renji-kun. Please come back when the battle is over. Come back and bring everyone else with you. Okay?"

"Of course, Orihime, for you, I will." And with that he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

To his surprise Orihime stood on her toes and began to return the kiss with a soft passion he'd never known before. And his head swirled around in so many different thoughts and emotions. She was so warm and tasted so good, yet he was still aware of the cold air that blew around them. He could feel his blood coursing through him quickly, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, yet still being able to pick up the distinct sounds of Orihime's breathing and soft moan that escaped her lips.

It was then that the kiss slowed and Orihime pulled gently away returning her feet flat on the ground. Renji leaned his forehead on hers. Eyes closed content to stay there, but knowing that it was to cold for Orihime to be outside for to long.

"Come on. Let's go back inside. I'm sure everyone is missing your gorgeous smile."

Orihime smiled brightly up at him and laughed. She then turned and began walking back inside to the warmth of friends, no, family. Renji watched her walk inside before following her in, later that night before he fell asleep the last thought that ran through his mind was that he'd somehow fallen in love Orihime.

_A/N: Please review this is only my second fic. I really want to know if I'm any good at this stuff. Hope everyone believed the character were at least a little within their character profiles._


	2. Chapter 2

If it wasn't the Beer, then it's Love?

How long had it been since they'd seen each other? One minute they were bathed in Moonlight and to him, she was glowing like a goddess, he was kissing her, he remembered she tasted like sweet cherries, and then… all hell broke loose. She was gone, and he was left terrified and knowing that no matter how everything played out, he was not the hero in this story. Regardless he fought, he kept going and he didn't give up. It was all for her, and everything he did from that day on, until the day of her last breath, he would do for her… always.

Time really had gone by fast and slow, after the battle in hueco mundo and Ichigo losing his shinigami powers, they all went back to the real world and he was stuck in Soul Society as the busy, dutiful, honorable lieutenant helping get things back in order. Things were finally restored back to some sense of normalcy and he had fallen back into routine, but during the entire time he never once forgot about her, never once, forgot her scent, her taste, the way she looked that night, or how her voice sounded like wind chimes.

He smiled at that moment, lost in his thoughts, when his other senses realized that it way to quiet and way to dark for the hallway he swore he was just in at Soul Society. Blinking a few times and looking around it occurred to him that without even realizing it he had gone back to real the world, he had gone back to karakura town, and he was in the bedroom of none other, than Inoue Orihime.

Immediately turning as dark red as his hair he backed knocking into a desk and causing most of its contents to nearly fall over if it wasn't for his impressively fast reflexes, causing his back to be turned away from the rest of the room.

"Renji"

He froze his hands still on the table light, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. Slowly, very slowly, and feeling as if it was taking him lifetimes, he turned around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. And there she was…

Once again bathed in moonlight coming from the bedroom window, surround in the soft white sheets of her bed, and oversized T-shirt she was wearing…

His eyebrows furrowed together and he took a step closer to her as he realized that she was sleeping. Slowly he stepped closer to her and bed and sat down next to her. He understood then that Orihime was dreaming, and not only that she was dreaming about him!

His heart began to beat so hard and so fast he thought he would burst! What was this feeling?! He pondered. He was tingly and warm, he felt light, and happy. It was the same way he felt that night, the last night he'd seen her. As he sat there wondering, he decided to reach out with his tingling fingertips and touched her face. Orihime leaned into his touch and smiled, repeating his name again.

Without giving it another thought, he completely crawled into the bed next and wrapped her perfect figure into his big, strong, warm arms, and there he fell asleep for the night.

The morning sunlight shined brightly onto the eyelids of one Inoue Orihime and as she took a deep breath of a wonderful scent she only remembered in her memories. Smiling brightly her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched, feeling more relaxed and rested than she had in a long time. It was the first night she didn't have any nightmares in months, which was weird because she remembered falling into another nightmare when she remembered how the dream had changed almost instantly to him. It was like his presence just appeared out of nowhere.

But then… she turned over suddenly, reaching out for him, he was there, she knew it, he came back for her. But her hands fell into emptiness causing her to almost fall out of bed. And it was then that she actually thought she would cry, because it felt like it might be breaking at that moment. Was it all just a dream? Was that all it was ever going to be... a dream?

She sunk into the sheets, on the verge of tears, when her nose recognized a specific scent. And was it just her imagination again or did this side of the bed still feel a little warm?

A smile returned to her lips and she got out of bed, and headed for the shower. She would make it through to another day.

He smiled from inside her closet thankful that he woke up seconds before she did, and was able to hide himself and his reiatsu from her. It wasn't the right time to announce his presence. What would she think of him if she woke up after months of not seeing him, and he was in her bed? Certainly that wouldn't go over well. After all, it wasn't like they were a couple or anything… a smile spread across his lips. He knew he would be back…

Back… Oh crap! He thought, he had to get back to Soul Society! Byakuya was going to kill him!

To Be Continued…

_A/N: I don't own anything! I just make up stories on the spot based from the amazing characters of Bleach._


End file.
